Bring me to life
by Patootp
Summary: Buffy goes to a concert she deffinitely isn't suited for the leaves with Spike. The good looking rebel that is needing a new start.


BRING ME TO LIFE

By Spikesgirl1930

The music seemed to pound through her very soul as she searched the crowd of tall, sweating dark figures dressed in all black with large sums of piercing's.

Buffy felt so out of place among the crowd in her pink cardigan and light fairly tight blue flair jeans. She blushed as she pushed through them "Damn you Angel…" Buffy thought to herself coming up to a denser wall of dancers.

Buffy looked at the ground when she felt her foot stick to some random substance, she swore loudly gathering even more attention to her when she saw the culprit. Mass amounts of chewing gum were stuck to the soul of her shoe.

Scraping it off she continued through the crowd as she looked around for her now ex. Boyfriend– Buffy accidentally bumped into a tall man covered in leather, his head shining out like a light with his peroxide tints.

Spike turned around to find a shocked small preppy girl in pink looking up at him. "Watch where you're going, pet." He said with a smirk.

"I'm Sorry, wasn't concentrating where I was going..." Buffy said curtly and a little too politely for someone at taste of chaos – rock and screamo concert of the year.

Spike looked over the small blonde "Your not from around here are you?" he asked presuming because of what she was wearing she came from some place where they didn't know what to wear to a rock concert.

Buffy frowned "Uh – yeah actually I am!" she corrected astounded by how forth coming he was about the whole ordeal.

Spike scoffed "Then what the hell are you doing wearing that -" He said motioning to her outfit choice "-to a rock concert!" he finished.

Buffy blushed slightly but didn't back down "Well if you must know – I'm here looking for my cheating boyfriend!"

Spike laughed, "Well dressed like that I wouldn't be surprised. What are you twenty? You look like you're in prep!"

Buffy gaped at him looking down at her clothing. Looking over him she noticed behind the black and bleach he had a well-muscled body and beautifully high cheekbones that vogue magazine would die for. "Your one to talk! Mr. Black, leather and peroxide! Where did you come from – a circus tour?"

Spike ground his jaw, poking fun had just gone to the next level and he wasn't happy. He raised an eyebrow down at her "What's wrong with my look – suits what I am. A rebel, yours must suit you too. Lets see, kindergarten teacher… No? Okay. Um… Baby sitter." He continued watching her facial expressions, he laughed when she huffed and turned around walking towards the exit.

Spike knew he shouldn't want to but he couldn't help it, walking after her he was about to apologize when he saw her staring at something in the distance, He walked up behind her looking over her shoulder "what we looking at love?" he asked then noticing a tall man with brown hair and a brooding face making with one of the prettier girls in the concert.

Spike looked over at Buffy's expression and found her seething, shaking his head he quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the free porno session to the door.

"Love?" he asked looking down at her now freeing her from his grip.

"What?" she said hurt shouting through her voice.

Spike shook his head "My names Spike" he said holding his hand out for her to accept.

Buffy looked up at him, sniffling slightly she observed his facial expression to make sure he wasn't hoaxing her before accepting. "Buffy" she replied.

Spike knew he was crazy, he had come to this show to see some of his favorite bands and ended up having coffee across the road with a cheated on preppy 16 year old.

They're orders came and were placed in front of the on the table. Buffy took up her hot chocolate and sipped away at it.

Spike watched her intently waiting for her to talk so when she didn't he decided to start.

"A year ago I was cheated on by my girlfriend." He said simply.

Buffy looked up from her drink to soak in the site of him. "What happened?" she questioned.

Spike let his mind wander for a moment before continuing the abbreviated version of a year's nightmare. "Well I walked in on her with my best mate parker, so the friendship fell through, we broke up – she got the house, I got the dog and I haven't regretted it or missed her since." Spike said smiling.

Buffy sniffled, smiling at the story. "Angel and I have been going out for at least 4 years. For the past 4 months I have been wondering about him and now I know everything is true…" She said sadly.

Spike sighed looking at her "Listen to the expert love, go through the motions but don't let them get you down. Some one as stupid as this bloke to cheat on you should be the one to suffer not you, k?" he said moving his hand to lift her chin staring her in the eyes.

Buffy smiled and felt her heart flutter, those eyes. They were so blue – so deep you could get lost in them.

Spike swallowed, He had only just met this annoyance of a girl but he could still feel his heart skip a beat…. or several. He moved his hand to cup her cheek. He hadn't been with anyone since Drusilla and Buffy wasn't a bad one to start again with, but how could he be sure she felt the same way?

Buffy sighed, looking down. She had seen the hesitation in his eyes and knew he didn't feel the same way, she sipped her drink.

Spike watched as Buffy moved away from his hand and drank her drink again. Spike sighed and started his own. So she didn't feel the same way – stupid thought to begin with anyway.

Buffy finished her drink and sat waiting for Spike. Clearing her throat she caught the attention of the thoughtful man. "Listen I know we just met and all…" she paused wondering if she was being too forward. "I was wondering if you could give me a lift home? Its not far from here."

Spike smiled "Course I can." He said standing and waiting for her to grab her things and put some money on the table to settle the bill. They quickly made they're way from the bar to the car and then from the car to home.

Buffy got out of the car and turned around to thank Spike when she saw him exit the car walking towards her.

Buffy's face must have showed her confusion because Spike spoke up "Just walking you to the door love."

Buffy visibly relaxed as she walked up to her front door and started to unlock it, once that was done she turned around to say goodbye.

"Buffy, I'm going to kiss you. Tell me not to if you don't want it..." Spike said deciding that life was too short to not take what you want. He neared her and when she didn't say anything laid a searing kiss on her unmoving lips. Buffy felt her knee's weakened as they brushed over hers again chucking her things aside she kissed him again.

Buffy flung her arms around his neck kissing him with equal fever walking backwards leaning against the door she fiddled with the doorknob until it opened stumbling back a little they entered the house, Buffy kicked the door shut as they made they're way towards the stairs.

Spike's hands flew towards her buttons of the pink cardigan; undoing it he revealed a black lace bra. Breaking from the kiss as Buffy pulled his T-shirt over his head he took the time to look her over. "Kindergarten teacher's naughty," he breathed.

Buffy swatted his staring eyes as she led him upstairs and into her bed room, shutting the door she started on his belt, Spikes hands flew to her jeans fly. Buffy's hands were stilled when Spike ducked down pulling the jeans with him.

Pushing her down on the bed he slowly climbed up her body kissing every curve and memorizing every inch of the body spread before him. Finally he reached her face, looking down he swept his hand through her golden hair taking in the sites.

Spike was broken out of his reverie by Buffy thrusting her hips up into his, groaning Spike remembered his mission. He slipped the strap of Buffy's bra down kissing her shoulder before he pulled down the cup and took one rosy-pebbled nipple into his mouth.

Giving the same treatment to the other Spike took of Buffy's bra and under wear, chucking them mindlessly to the ground he slowly kissed his way down her body, until he met her neatly trimmed curls.

Buffy arched up moaning as his finger and tongue teased her until she felt the fire of her peak burning inside of her. Just as Buffy was going to hit her peak Spike withdrew his finger and his mouth abandoned its ministrations, whimpering at the loss of his touch Buffy looked to see what Spike was doing.

Undoing his pants and slipping them off quickly Spike climbed onto Buffy supporting himself his thrust inside her burying himself to the hilt. Buffy moaned out, wrapping her legs around his lean waist and kissing him passionately.

Spike started a light even pattern that soon roughly turned into hard deep thrusts into her core igniting her senses and bringing him even closer to his release.

Rolling over Spike sat Buffy on his lap; resting his hands on her hips he gripped her roughly helping her to keep the pace, hypnotized by the bounce of her chest. Buffy leant down maintaining the pace and laid kisses all over his face, chest and lips before she sucked the bottom of his earlobe into his mouth.

Groaning Spike rolled her under him again, thrusting deeper, faster and harder then before. Buffy moaning his name and was all he needed to push him over the edge with her.

Spike collapsed onto her chest breathing heavily but when he felt her shift under him he quickly sat up and pulled her under the covers with him. "So pet, what are you doing tomorrow?" Spike asked running his hand through her hair, Buffy giggled leaning up to kiss him.

-fin-


End file.
